heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 23
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 23. It's time to get to the Capital and find Klein! Part 22 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 186/200 *Sleeping Bags: 15/20 *Mogs Scanned: 63/102 *DNA Acquired: 35/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 3/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 14/14 *Fish Caught: 38/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 47/65 *Recommended Level: 80-81 Dusk District Moon Temple Enemies *Kappa *Lunar Bunny Leave the Dawn District back to where you first encountered the guards. Take a moment to enter the Sewer grate to open the path to the Ku-Ji Inn. As with Outset, this will help you get around the Den faster. Keep heading left until you enter the Dusk District. There are no vendors here, so be sure to restock in the Dawn District if need be. Speak to the village elder, who can be found by the statue as before. He will explain that he already sent a manticore and a wisp on ahead. Unfortunately, he hasn’t seen Klein. Head north of town to enter the Moon Temple path. As soon as you enter the Moon Temple path, you’ll find Rex and Nyx still stuck at the entrance, unable to cross the spikes. They haven’t seen Klein either, and even though Nyx tries to make it seem expected, Eve doesn’t believe it. After agreeing to track down Klein as soon as this task is done, Rex and Nyx rejoin the party. Start by grabbing the chest nearby to pick up a Smile-In-A-Jar. Head up the path using Kon’s flight and you’ll find another chest with Familiar Perfume. Then at the end of the path you’ll find one more chest with some Brownie bites. Chests Opened: 189/200. The gate forward is blocked, and the only way to pass is by setting the switches in the correct order. If you spoke with the Devil back at the Sun Temple Path, you may recall something about the switches being mirrored. There are also some specters here that narrow down some of the positions. But of course, since this is a guide, the solution is: Starting from the far left: Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Left, Right. Once the gate is opened, head through and to the right to find the entrance to the Moon Temple. You’ll find a chest outside with some Hazelnut Coffee. Head inside to find the Temple itself. There are two more chests, one on the left which contains a Sugar Bun, and one on the right containing 10 Bait. Chests Opened: 192/200. As before, get ready for a fight, as the Dawn Gang won’t be pleased to see you. They also relate that the General told them to come here. Despite the team’s best efforts to convince them, they refuse to believe they were lied to and attack. This time be prepared for Ice element. Fortunately, with a full party, this fight will prove much less harrowing than the Dusk Gang. HARD MODE TIP: Be prepared as before, but with a full party this fight is significantly less dangerous. Just focus down at least one or two as fast as possible to mitigate some of the damage and you should be fine. After defeating them, the team once more wonder what General Yorshk is up to. But with the gang chased away, and still no sign of Klein, the best thing to do is grab the Core and head out. There are two chests to open before you leave, one with a Smile-In-A-Jar, and the other with a Feel Good Song (so cheer up, Eve, ok?). Chests Opened: 194/200. Return to the Dusk District and speak with the Elder. He’ll give you another letter to help you get past the guards. But you’ve gotten this far, you really think it’ll be that easy? When you return to the guards at the gate and present them the letters, the Cerberus vouches for their authenticity. But the Siren guards aren’t going to let you pass to easy. After tearing up the letters, they reveal that once more the General has tried to intervene to slow your path. Be ready to get through them the hard way! HARD MODE TIP: Plan for a longer fight. The Sirens have quite a bit of health and defense, so having Kon buff your defense while Eve lower’s the enemies’ is a sound strategy. They can also buff their attack, making the defense even more important. But so long as you focus them down one at a time, there should be no trouble. After being defeated, the guards flee through the gate. Even though they tell the Cerberus to lock it behind them, the dog refuses. Not only do they leave it open for you, but they tell you that Klein is definitely went that way. Nyx reiterates the need to save Caesar, while Eve’s focus is on finding Klein. With the two goals in sight, head north into the Capital. Dusk District Recap *Rex and Nyx rejoined party *Defeated Dawn gang and got Elder’s Letter *Defeated Siren Guards *Chests Opened: 191/200 *Recommended Level: 81-82 Den Capital Solum Path Enemies *Fairy Once you head into the Den Capital and marvel a moment at the castle, a loud roar draws Rex’s attention. She runs off to help her father, with Nyx quickly trailing behind. But Eve sense Klein elsewhere, and Kon agrees to go find her. You now have the choice to follow Rex to the castle, or go to the right in search of Klein. If you want to see the alternate Endings C and D, head north and ignore Klein for now. As this is a 100% guide, it will assume you want to get the true ending, and thus will go right. See the Bad Endings section for more details as to alternate endings. Head right out of town to enter Solum Path Path. Head up across the spikes with Kon, making sure to go right at the fork to pick up a chest containing a Pocket De-fib. Keep going to the end of this section, grabbing the other chest, which contains another Pocket De-fib. Chests Opened: 196/200. HARD MODE TIP: Remember you are lacking a full party once again. If the battles are too dangerous, don’t hesitate to avoid them or run if you get stuck in combat. If you have a lot of healing items you can risk it, but there’s no reason to take chances. Keep going up and you’ll find a stone barracks with a sign out front revealing it to be the General’s quarters. As expected, the front door is locked. But there is hope yet. Head to the left side of the building and you’ll find path that will let you sneak around behind it and enter the larger part of the area. Once you head down the first set of steps to find an area with several branching paths. Start by going to the bottom right corner to find a chest containing 300 Yuan. Then head up and to the left, back towards the barracks, to find a path up that leads to another chest containing Caramel Custard. Chest Opened: 198/200. Go back to the fork and head right. You’ll see a chest containing Oolong Tea. Head down from there and follow the path as it wraps around. Along the way you’ll find yet another chest containing a Speedy Treat. You can then follow the path to its end to reach the Solum Temple. Chests Opened: 199/200. Head towards the temple and you’ll see two familiar guards run past, apparently in fear. You’ll also find two more chests, one containing a Brownie Bite, and the other 600 Yuan. Once you’ve got them, ready yourself. Your past experiences in Den Temples should give you a good idea what comes next. Chests Opened: 201/200. You've done it! From here on out, all chests are for loot only, since you have now obtained the Cheevo. But since the guide has gone this far, it will continue to record chests all the way to the end. Inside you finally find Klein being held captive by the General herself. She interrupts her attempts to drive Klein mad when she sees you and recognizes Kon as the true heir. She would love nothing better than to drag Kon to the Queen, and it’s up to you to stop her. HARD MODE TIP: Kon is your path to victory. Her Wind element is strong against Yorshk’s toxin, and she can tear up the tentacles with ease using her “Rugose Floater”. It is a perfectly viable strategy to have Eve do nothing but “Double Up” Kon and use healing items. Be very wary of Yorshk’s “Mesmerize”, which can cause Fascination. With Yorshk defeated, she reveals her reasons behind capturing Klein. Even though Klein is rescued, she is content with Red and Nyx, whom she assumes were captured at the castle by now. She flees the scene, leaving you to finally get Klein back. Eve and Klein are overjoyed to be reunited, and Klein thanks Eve for not giving up on her. With her resolve renewed, she finally gives Eve a piece of her Core to be used in the Artificial Core for the Queen. Finally, Eve promises to keep the Queen alive so Kon can ask her all of her questions. One last thing is to grab the chest inside the temple itself, which contains Familiar Perfume. Chests Opened: 202/200. With resolve renewed, it’s time to head to the Castle and finish this once and for all! Den Capital Recap *Rex and Nyx leave party again *Defeated Yorshk and rescued Klein *Obtained Klein’s Core Piece *Chests Opened: 202/200 *Recommended Level: 81-82 The Den Castle itself awaits in Part 24. Category:Gameplay Category:Endgame